Christmas Traditions
by Icetiger 13
Summary: This is a christmas where traditions must be followed. Mistletoe included. Between Momo and Toushiro. Matsumoto is the one who sets the evil plan in motion Read and Review Please! Its my first one! Toushiro x Momo


Alright this is a one shot.... My first fic actually :D No flames please! Constructive Cristism is kindly appreciated though. :) I will possibly be making more fics, in the near future.

Disclaimer : I Dont own Bleach! Never will as I see it

Characters : Toushiro Hitsugaya x Momo Hinamori

Extra Character : Rangiku Matsumoto

Positions : Momo is captain now! And well Toushiro still is Captain While Rangiku is Vice Captain.

_______________________________________________________________

Christmas Traditions

Momo POV:

Momo hurried around the 5th division office decorating everything with Christmas lights,garland,tinsle and a Tree. She hung the Lights on the roof, And Garland on the sides of her desk. She place some lights on the tree and flung tinsle and candy canes on it. Knowing Yachiru will visit wanting candy. She stood back and looked at her office with a sense of joy gleaming in her eyes. " This looks great! " She spoke out loud.

Toushiro POV:

Toushiro sat at his desk signing and working on the papers sent in. They have been coming less. He looked up annoyed as he saw his vice captain, Rangiku running around setting up lights and everything other. " Matsumoto, Do you mind getting to work?! " He growled. Rangiku made a fake pout look. "But Captain! Its the Holidays! Cheer up and little and let loose. " She spoke finishing her work. Toushiro sighed annoyed and looked down until he heard the door slide open. He looked up seeing Rangiku leave. " Where are you going?!" He spoke angry. Rangiku simply smiled and replyed briefly. " Somewhere... I wont be long!" She lied between her words, and left.

Rangiku POV :

She had a mistletoe in her pocket. And a camera Knowing her captain would visit captain Hinamori today. She snickered evilly. This is so gonna be good! I should have done this way before! She thought. She made her way to the 5th Division. The door was open as Momo was looking at the lights. " Good evening Captain Momo!" She yelled with glee. Momo turned her head surprised and simply replyed hello. " I like what you did here, do you mind if I add something to your Christmas Decorations?." She spoke smiling. Momo smiled." Alright, I will be in the office working if you need any help. " She replyed heading inside. Rangiku's eyes sparked with her evil plan at thought, as she tied the mistletoe above the Doorway. Then she took out her camera and hid over the side edge hidden.

Toushiro POV :

Toushiro opened his desk drawer finding the present he bought his childhood friend and secret crush, Momo Hinamori. He took it and hid it inside his pocket, and shunpoed to the 5th division. She knocked at the door, where Momo answered. " Hello Shiro-chan!" She smiled happy. " It's Captain Hitsugaya..." He growled. Rangiku jumped out. " Captain! Momo! You both standing under a mistletoe! You know what that means!." She smirked. Toushiro's face turn beet red as well Momo's. She murmered. " I dont remember putting one here..." She blushed deeper. Toushiro glared at Rangiku. " Go on, kiss each other already! " Rangiku squealed. Momo and Toushiro looked at each other blushing deeply.

All POV:

Toushiro sighed in his head, trying to think to end this quickly. He grabbed the scruffs of Momo's Haori, and kissed her. He ended it quickly after he saw a flash from the camera Rangiku had. " MATSUMOTO! Give the me that camera! " He yelled. Rangiku simply laughed. " No way! I making christmas cards with this picture!" She replyed evilly. Momo was deep red, touching her lips.. Had that really happened she thought... Rangiku ran off and Toushiro fisted his hand ready to run off. Momo grabbed his arm and he looked back at the Blushing girl. He took his hand in his pocket and gave her the small wrapped gift. He for once smiled. " Merry Christmas, Momo. I will be right back... I have to get that picutre before my dignity goes down the bloody drain!" He growled. He kissed her forehead and shunpoed quickly after Rangiku. Momo smiled and headed inside opening the gift. It was a small crystal necklace. She put it on, smiling and resuming to the unfinished paperwork.

_______________________________________________________________

Im sorry its so long! but it will make more sense that way.....

Anyways ...... Please Review! Kindly appreciated. And if there's problems, PM me yourself.

-Icetiger 13


End file.
